


Целая вечность для практики

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Апокалипсис приносит с собой нашествие зомби, после их укусов все и всё меняется. За исключением лишь характера Патрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Целая вечность для практики

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactushoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactushoe/gifts).



> Also posted on here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3751017/9793397

Патрик чуть ли снова не спотыкается, успевая опереться о полуразрушенную стену. Со стоном и каким-то неуклюжим и медлительным движением он поправляет на голове шляпу.

В который раз кляня себя за то, что все-таки умудрился отхватить укус.

По крайней мере, теперь у него и Пита целая вечность в распоряжении. Что сглаживает ситуацию.

Пусть они оба и зомби.

На данный же момент Патрик ощущает неприятное чувство голода, поэтому, вздохнув, шагает дальше. Обогнув обвалившееся здание, он вдруг встает как вкопанный, стараясь быть как можно тише и неприметнее.

Для женщины впереди.

Имей он сердце, то из-за открывшегося вида оно точно бы больно сжалось: одиночество, слезы, мятый подол платья в судорожно сжатых пальцах.

Плач заглушает попытки Патрика приблизиться, и когда он делает это, похлопывает ее по плечу, пусть вяло покачиваясь, но все же. Женщина замирает, медленно оборачиваясь.

— Прощу прощения, мисс, не будете ли вы так любезны позаимствовать мне часть вашего тела, исключительно в целях пропитания? Мозг всего предпочтительней. Если же вы как-то против, то ничего страшного. Хотя пальчик или нога тоже сошли бы, и я...

Девушка начинает вопить, отгоняя этим пораженного Патрика на пару шагов назад.

— Я худший зомби на всем свете, — бубнит он, не отрывая хмурого взгляда от пыли на изношенных кедах.

— Патрик! — знакомый голос позади заставляет обернуться как можно скорее.

— Пит? – откликается, шмыгая носом.

И тут же оказывается сжатым в объятиях своего парня, бормоча что-то про то, что зомби из него никудышный. Пит лишь обнимает крепче.

— Нет, Патрик, — шепчет он. — Сегодня ты справился получше вчерашнего. У тебя круто все получается!

Это вызывает улыбку.

— А теперь пошли, Энди достал нам ужин. Пока Троман не объявился, съедим и его порцию!

Патрик кивает, следуя за Питом. Они держатся за руки так крепко, как только могут себе позволить зомби.


End file.
